Adventures Of Aaron, Dynamite, and Hope
by AaronEnchidna
Summary: The Adventures Of Aaron, Dynamite, and Hope is about three friends that are lost because of their leader, Aaron. Read to find out more. I will read comments. Work In-Progress.
1. Fishing Trip

It was a quiet fall day, the girls were walking to their favorite fishing spot. Dynamite and Hope carried the objects needed while Aaron followed behind spaced out enjoying nature. While Aaron walked she suddenly realized someone was calling her, it was Dynamite.

"Aaron!" Dynamite said while snapping her fingers in Aaron's face. "Wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Dynamite. Need any help?" Aaron responded.

"Not any more." Said Dynamite while rolling her eyes.

Hope was already starting to fish quietly and calmly. Aaron tried casting her fishing rod but ended up getting it caught in a tree behind them. A few minutes later there was screaming. Aaron and Dynamite looked at Hope, she was chanting "It's a fish!" loudly.

 _"So much for being quiet..."_ thought Dynamite.

Aaron ran over to Hope and together they reeled the fish in and put it in a bucket filled with water. Hope had a few cuts from the fish tail. That didn't matter to her, she was the first to catch a fish and it was big, well to her it was. Later that day they had 6 fish for dinner at Dynamite's home, but something wasn't right here. Aaron was the first one to notice it, she looked at Dynamite and saw that she looked angrier than usual. Not the default kind, the kind that frightens Aaron when Dynamite is mad at her for doing something stupid. Aaron cleared the table then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep in her room. Dynamite and Hope also went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY 

That morning when Aaron woke up she saw Dynamite staring at her, something was clearly wrong. Dynamite was twitching, she slowly held up her hand holding something and...

Tease. I am lazy. Aaron, Dynamite and Hope belong to me.


	2. The Job

Aaron's POV

When I woke up that morning there was Dynamite. She held up something sharp but I was too drowsy to tell what it really was. She started to walk towards me. I quickly stood up and ran out of the room to look for Hope. Dynamite was older than me so it was easy for her to catch me. I don't know how Hope managed to take away the sharp object away from Dynamite. While Dynamite tried getting the sharp object I was able to push her off and take her into the living room, to try to calm her down. About 30 minutes later she was calm and quiet, Hope brought us some tea. I thanked her and looked at Dynamite. Was there something wrong with her? Is this normal? She won't talk to me. I suddenly felt lonely and sad, with a hint of anger.

"Dynamite, talk to me." I said sternly. She looked up at me sadly. In exchange I gave her a hug, I felt like the older one now. I was going to keep her and Hope safe, and also others.

"I don't know what came over me." Said Dynamite.

"Don't worry about it! It's fine! Right Aaron?" Said Hope quickly, I guess she didn't want Dynamite to feel bad.

"That's correct. We know your weaknesses." I said while placing my hand on her shoulder and grinning slightly.

We went to town to see if anyone needed help, or if there were any jobs. When we walked in the police station, something amazing happened.


	3. Leave Me Be

Hope POV

I was pretty excited when we went to town, I do not go there much. I thought I saw something fly to a building but I just ignored it. We finally came in a police station, I knew Aaron was going to say something loud. As always.

"Hello police guys! Need any help?" Said Aaron, not ashamed at all.

"What she means to say is... Is there anything we can do to help?" I said, trying to cover up what Aaron said.

A brown dog walked in then hugged Dynamite tightly. Maybe they are friends.

"I'm surprised to see you here, right now someone has escaped and it would be nice if we had someone that could fly or run quickly..." Said the brown dog sighing.

"If you could at least spot her then that would be enough. She is a dragonhog with black fur and green eyes. She found a grey hood earlier before she escaped. I will not speak her name. Oh! I'm sorry, my name is Carly." Said Carly before she shook our hands.

"I'll see you later Carly!" Said Aaron loudly as she took my hand and ran out to look for the dragonhog.

"Ugh... Bye Carly." Said Dynamite annoyed before she chased us.

As we ran out I pointed at a flying figure. It looked at us which made us freeze. It swooped down and grabbed me then flew up. I stared at her, she stared at me. She finally said.

"Leave Me Be."


	4. Samantha

? POV

As I held the light blue hedgehog, an urge to take her away with me formed. I flew down and placed her down quickly. We shared another stare, I flew away when I saw the brown dog run toward us. I was too slow... They caught me. I'm in a cage right now, they won't tell me where I am. It's not jail. It's worse. For some reason I can't explain, I miss the little light blue hedgehog. I guess I'm just lonely...

"Where am I?" I said.

No one responded.

"My name is Samantha! Why am I here?!" I screamed.

There was nothing but silence. I decided to try to sleep. After I woke up I disovered that I was back in my cell, that was good I guess.

"So your finally awake?" Said a voice, it sounded like the very annoying dog!

"Go away. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I said.

"Well it's not my fault your here, it's your own fault." IT said.

This THING was getting on my last nerve, but I can see why IT acts like this toward me. I've done horrible things. I tried to hit IT but I was handcuffed. Great. IT stood there and watched while I tried breaking the handcuffs, I saw the expression of sorrow in IT'S eyes every time I tried. I finally decided to stop, I was going mad. Even though I already am. **My name is Samantha and you better not forget it.**


End file.
